Madison Pierce: A New Life
by Dakota Marie Forsyth
Summary: When Madison and her mom Katherine move to town everything changes. Madison is born to a werewolf bloodline. what happens when she runs into damon salvatore will everything change. What if Katherine doesn't want Maddie to be around Damon. Now Elena and her boyfriend stefan come with exciting news will something else change especially since Damon and and Maddie are getting serious?
1. Chapter 1: The Move

Chapter one: The move

My name is Madison Pierce. I'm a 16-year-old girl that has a lot of problems in my life. My mom's name is Katherine. She won't tell me who my father is and I don't really care. He abandoned my mom when she became pregnant with me. Today we are moving to Mystic Falls a place my mom called home once. My mom always says I should get to know a place before I say how much I hate it. As she always said whenever else we moved. Never judge a book by its cover, I don't even see how that related to moving but somehow, she does.

"We are here." Mom said as we pulled up to a big white house.

"Remind me again why we had to move."  
"Madison I know you didn't want to leave your friends but, come on don't you want a fresh start even after what happened with…."  
"Don't even bring up his name. he was an ass."

"Hey watch your language."

"Sorry mom. Can I go pick out my room now?"

"I guess so take a box with you please."

I grabbed a box and put it down in the kitchen then headed upstairs and looked at every room. I decided to pick the room that had the window seat, plus it was bigger. After I checked out the closet to make sure I would have enough room for my clothes I headed back downstairs and told mom what room I wanted.

"OK sweetie. Why don't you start taking your things up to your room and I will start taking things to the kitchen?" I grabbed a couple boxes and headed back up to the room I picked. Once we got the car unloaded and we had my bed in my room I decided to start setting up my room. I moved my bed to the wall closest to the wall and put my night stand at the head of my bed. Then I took out why sheets and put them on my bed. Once I made my bed I moved my desk over to the wall near the window and set my computer up. After that I moved my trunk full of stuffed animals (That no one knew I had) to the foot of my bed. After everything was set up I hung all my clothes up in my closet and went downstairs to help mom finish unpacking. I put all the pots and pans away and helped set up the dining room. Mom told me I didn't have to do anything else so I went upstairs and sat in my window seat. After about an hour mom called me down for dinner.

"How are you setting in?"

"OK I guess. Not too excited for school tomorrow."

"Well at least we moved during the summer so you can be there for the first day of school."  
"I guess that is a plus. Let's hope I make friends quickly." We ate the rest of dinner in silence and after we finished and cleaned up I took a shower and headed to bed.

The next morning I got up at 6:30 and got ready for school. I decided I would wear my white skinny jeans with a black dress shirt. One bad thing about moving to a new school is everyone always found out that my family is rich. My mom worked at a doctor and had a PhD degree. After I got dresses I headed downstairs because my mom said she would drive me to school. After I got to school I headed to the office and got my schedule. While I headed to my first class I accidently ran into someone. He had dark brown almost black hair, blue eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."  
"It's ok. Are you new?"  
"It's that obvious huh."  
"Yeah"

"I'm Madison but my friends call me Maddie."

"Well nice to meet you Maddie. I'm Damon."

"Nice to meet you to Damon. By any chance can you help me I have no idea where anything is in tis school. I'm looking for history."  
"Sure, that's where I am going."  
"Thanks."

"No problem."

The day seemed to go by slow after that. All I could think about was Damon. During art I ended up being talked to a lot but i didn't really care, I was already fitting in with the popular kids. At the end of the day I walked out of the school and waited for my mom by the doors. When my mom pulled up she told her everything about what happened at school.

"Oh, and let's not forget how I bumped into Damon."

"Wait, did you say Damon as in Damon Salvatore."

"Yeah why do you know him."

"I knew his uncle. But I never met him." I could tell mom was keeping something fromme but ie knew if i asked if there was something her mom wasn't telling her mom would be very angry. The rest of the ride home was quiet. Once we got home I went upstairs to my room and did my homework then I had mom take me to town and I went to the Grill. I knew from experience this was going to be a long week.

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**

 **PM me with any questions**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **~KOTAMONSTER~**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Life

Chapter Two: A New Life

The next morning I walked out of the house and waited for my mom. She worked a long night last night. She said the patient she was with is very hard to work with. As my mom, can walking out I smiled. He hair was a mess and I was trying not to laugh.

"Um... mom your hair." I said almost laughing

"Does it look that bad?"  
"Yeah" I started to laugh. "I'm sorry it's not funny."  
"Just get in the car we are running late." I hopped in the front seat and looked at my mom.

"You know if I got my own car I could take myself to school." Mom looked at me.

"Fine since you won't stop bugging me about it we will go tonight I only work till 4 today so have someone drop you off at the hospital."

"OK thanks mom."

When we pulled into the school mom stopped me from getting out.

"Will you do me a favor."

"Um. Sure"

"Stay away from Damon OK."  
"Why? He's the only one who is actually nice to me." Mom sighed.

"If he shows any kind of trouble you turn and run OK."

"OK mom can I go now."

"Yeah go on don't be late." As I got out of the vehicle I saw Damon standing by his car watching me. I decided to walk up to him.

"Hey were you watching me?"

"Maybe." I looked down smiling I could feel myself blush.

"You didn't tell me Katherine was your mom."

"You know my mom?"

"No but my uncle told me about her, he said she was really nice."

"It seems like a lot of people know my mom."

"Well of course your mom grew up here."

"That makes sense." I started to laugh. "Let's get going don't want to be late to class." As I walked to class Damon walked with me. It was nice to have someone to talk to. As I entered the building Caroline Forbes came up to us.

"So, you already have the new girl."

"No Caroline, we were just talking." Damon said.

"Well you better get to class Madison, and don't forget I run this school not you." As Caroline stormed off I looked down not knowing what she was talking about.

"Don't listen to her she thinks she is queen B." I laughed at that.

"Let's get going Damon I don't want to be late to class." Damon and I walked to class.

"Hey can you meet me out by your car after to school I need a ride to the hospital my mom is taking me to get a car."

"Sure." After history, I went to math then science then tech then gym then lunch then study hall then French then English. After English I walked out to Damon's care and waited when he showed up he apologized for being late and we were on our way. About ten minutes later we were at the hospital.

"I will see you tomorrow Damon."

"Bye Maddie." I watched Damon drive away then went and sat I the hospital waiting room after telling Mrs. Adams I was just going to wait for my mom. After about 5 minutes my mom clocked out and we went to the dealer ship. After about an hour I found the perfect car. A black mustang GT with leather seats. After mom paid for it and we did all the paper work we headed home mom in front me behind. Later that night I told mom we should go out to eat at the Grill. Mom told me wo could so we took my car and went to the Grill. When we pulled into the Grill I saw Damon's car and turned to my mom.

"Whoever comes and talks to me or I got talk to them do you promise not to be mean one of my friends are here."

"Yeah I promise not to be mean."  
"Good now let's go." When we walked into the Grill I saw Damon sitting at the bar.

"Go get a table I'll be there in a minute." I walked up to Damon and sat next to him.

"Aren't you a little young to be sitting at a bar?"  
"Yeah but I'm not drink and alcohol just water."

"I got my new car it's a Mustang GT."

"Really what color?"  
"Black." Damon looked at her still astonished

"You must be loaded to have gotten a Mustang."  
"Nah." Damon looked at me.

"So, who are you here with."

"My mom Katherine."

"Katherine is here?"

"Yeah do you want to meet her?"  
"Sure." We got up and walked over to my mom.

"Mom this is Damon Salvatore, Damon this is my mother Katherine."  
"Nice to meet you Ms. Katherine."  
"Nice to meet you to Damon." I watched as they started at each other.

"Um… did I miss something? Damon looked at me. "No, you didn't just though I've met her before that's all."

My mom looked at me," Maddie I forgot to tell you Elena is going to come live with us and her boyfriend Stefan will be with her." I looked at my mother.

"NO why does she have to come live with us?"

"Maddie, she said she has some news about her and Stefan." I looked at Damon.

"You might want to go you're not going to want to see this." I looked at my mom and my eyes turned yellow when Damon turned toward me they were their normal gray blue eyes that I knew he loved.

"MADISON PIERCE DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN?" I looked around and everyone was staring at us.

"I didn't do anything mom. Why would I!" I turned around and stormed out of the room got in my car and waited for my mom. When she came out she was talking to Damon who looked at my car.

"You weren't kidding. I'm jealous now."

"Well you shouldn't be." I looked at him and smiled I could feel my mother staring at me. I took out a pen.

"Give me your hand."  
"Why?"

"Just do it." I wrote my number on his hand and under it I wrote CALL ME under it and smiled at him.

"Talk to you later."

"Yup talk to you later." I looked at Damon and I rolled up my window and backed out of the Grill. The whole ride home was quiet and when we turned into our driveway that's when I heard it.

"HOW COULD YOU TURN LIKE THAT OUT IN PUBLIC JUST BECAUSE YOUR FATHER WAS A WEREWOLF AND JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN DO THAT."

I looked at her making my eyes yellow again. "What you mean this." I got out of the car and when I walked into the house my eyes were normal again. For the rest of the night I ignored my mom. I hated when she brought up my father and she knew it. The rest of the night I was texting Damon as well. My life had just become interesting.


	3. Chapter 3: The Big News

Chapter Three: The Big News

The next morning I headed downstairs smiling it was Saturday and Damon had asked me out on a date. When I entered the kitchen, my smile faded away Elena and Stefan were talking-to mom. I grabbed my coat and keys and headed for the door. when Elena called to me I just kept going just as I got in my car Elena came running out and got in.

"Get out." I said.

"No Maddie I won't get out." I looked at my older sister.

"I said get out!" As I yelled out my eyes flickered yellow then back to the gray blue they always are.

"Maddie, you have to get yourself under control."

"I'm in perfect control Elena watch." I closed my eyes and when I opened them they were yellow and when I smiled I had fangs. I closed my eyes again and looked at her.

"See perfectly in control. Now get out."

"At least tell me where you are going."

"Out of town."  
"Really?"  
"Yup." Elena stayed in the car.

"Fine Elena you won't get out then you will regret this." I turned the engine over and headed toward the town line. I heard Elena talking to me but I ignored her. About an hour out of town I pulled into a gas station to get some gas. I looked at Elena.

"Wish you got out yet?"  
"No." I rolled my eyes as I pumped the gas. After I finished I went in and payed then I got back in my car and waited for Elena just before I was about to pull out of the gas station I got a text from Damon.

" _Hey where are you? You told me to meet you at your house."_

" _Change of plans meet me at the meadow about 2 hours out of town."_

I pulled out of the gas station and to the meadow that Damon had told me about. When we got there, I pulled my car into the narrow driveway that lead up to a cabin.

"What are we doing here Maddie."

"We are meeting my friend." As we pulled up to the cabin Damon was already there.

"How are you here already?"

"I know a short cut." I walked up to him and hugged him.

"Thanks for meeting with me I have a secret to tell you I looked back at my car to Elena and flashed her my yellow eyes and she got out of the car and walked up to us.

"Can I talk to my little sister for a sec?"

"Um… sure." Elena grabbed my arm.

"You're not going to tell him are you."

"That's none of your business. Why do you think I came on a full moon to a place that was owned by my kind and put chains in the basement?"

"Now let go of me."

"Damon I need your help with something!"  
"OK coming." As we headed down to the basement Damon watched me closely as I examined the chains and wrapped them around my neck.

"Maddie what are you doing."  
"Will you just wrap these around my wrists and hurry." As Damon was finishing with the chain the I started to change.

"Damon, you have to leave now."

"Why Maddie what's going on?" I looked at Damon and he stared at me astonished.

"Your one of them." Next thing I knew Damon's eyes were blood red and he had fangs.

"You're a vampire?"

"And you're a werewolf!"

"Damon I didn't want you to find out this way but I had no other choice." I closed my eyes and looked at him I didn't have yellow eyes this time. My eyes were back to the gray blue they were any other day.

"Damon, you have to go I can control it but not for long." I turned and ran toward the wall. As I reached to wall I dropped to my knees and I started to growl. Controlling myself the best I could I watched as Damon left. After I knew he was gone I finished changing. In less than 2 minutes I was a black wolf with a white mark stipe going down my back. After a while Elena came down. When she walked in I was laying down sleeping and thinking about Damon.

"Maddie?" I looked up at her.

"Get in my bag grab me my shirt and leggings we have to get going."  
"Maddie are you OK?" I started to unwrap myself from the chains and I looked at her.

"No, I'm not OK I trusted Damon and come to find out he is a vampire. How could I had been so stupid? I actually thought my life would change, but NOPE I'm as stupid as ever." I looked down and started to cry.

"Hey Madison you're not stupid." I looked at Elena and grabbed my clothes. After about 5 minutes I was completely dressed and headed toward my car. I was surprised when I went outside the moon was still full and Damon was standing by his car.

"Damon your still here?" Damon looked at me and then looked at the moon.

"How are you a human I thought you changed?"  
"I did I have learned to change whenever I want." I walked closer to him. "Please Damon you have to trust me I would never hurt you." Damon stared at me.

"How can I trust someone when their bite could kill me?" o heard someone coming so I turned around and sure enough Katherine, Elena and Stefan were there. I looked at Elena.

"What did you do?" As I finished my sentence I looked at all three of them and I closed my eyes and took a deep breath not wanting to change again. When I opened my eyes, they were their normal color I looked at my family and smiled. "See I can control myself." I said in a snarky tone. I turned and got in my car and turned on the engine. Just before I left I yelled out the window, "IF YOU COME LOOKING FOR ME YOU WILL BE SORRY. AND IF YOU DO SEND SOMEONE IT BETTER ME SOMEONE I TOLD MY SECRET TO." I glared at Damon giving him the sign and I left. After about an hour I pulled off to the side of the road after seeing Damon's car behind me. Before I turned off my car I waited to make sure he was alone. When he turned off his car and came up to my car and told me to meet him at the hotel about 30 minutes down the road. When I got to the hotel I got a room then waited for Damon.

"Good now that you're here I can finally tell you how much I love you." I walked up to Damon and kissed him. Damon smiled. I opened the door and sat down on the bed and looked at Damon. Damon walked over to me and sat down by me. I kissed him and he kissed me back. Just to think I only met Damon 3 days ago, and I already considered him my boyfriend. As Damon kissed me it seemed as if he forgot I was a werewolf, but I knew he didn't.

Later that night Damon and I aid next to each other sound asleep. I listened to Damon's breathing making sure that he was asleep. After I knew he was asleep I got out of bed and wrapped a sheet around me. I walked over and grabbed all my clothes that were on the floor and decided to take a shower. Fifteen minutes later I laid back down on the bad and snuggled close to Damon.

 _Please don't forget to review and ask me any questions you have will post another chapter soon. I can only post on the weekends so will get a new story up asap. Just to clear up this chapter Madison knew Damon was a vampire and Damon knew about Madison._

 _Thanks for reading_

 _~Kotamonster~_


	4. Chapter 4: A Bad Day

Chapter Four: A Bad Day

Yesterday Damon and I acted like we hated each other just to prove to my sister, Stefan, and my mom that I could take care of myself. After that crisis, Damon and I headed north about an hour and a half and we had an amazing night. This morning I woke up next to Damon. He had his arm around me and was still sleeping. I closed my eyes still tired and drifted off the sleep again. After about an extra hour of him letting me sleep I woke up and he was awake this time.

"Good morning beautiful." Damon said and I smiled

"Good morning." I turned over and looked at Damon.

"We have to get going soon." He looked at me.

"I know but, I don't want you to deal with your family by yourself."  
"I'm sure I will be fine, I mean come on what's the worst they can do ground me?" I got up and put on a pair of shorts and a white tank top. I looked over to Damon.

"Thank you for going along with my plan last night, I'm sorry I had to pretend I hate you." Damon grabbed my waist and pulled me down onto his lap and kissed me.

"Your welcome, and it's OK you know that I would do anything for you." I kissed him again.

"I hate to do this but we have to head back." I got up and grabbed my stuff then headed to my car. I threw my stuff in the back seat then headed to the office and gave them the room key then went back to my car and waited for Damon so I could bye. After Damon left I headed home. When I got home both my mom and sister yelled at me, then Stefan did so I decided to head to Damon's I packed a weeks' worth of clothes and put them all in my car and headed to his house. When I got there, I knocked on the door and he answered. I smiled at him but I knew he could tell I wasn't ok. We sat down on the couch and I told him everything. When I started to cry, he pulled me close and soothed me. After I told him everything he said I could go upstairs and lay down. He showed me his room and I laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling and I was still crying. Damon laid down next to me and I put my head on him and closed my eyes. I couldn't sleep so we went downstairs to the kitchen and he made dinner. After dinner, I took a shower then went to bed. Damon didn't want to leave me alone so stayed with me all night. As the night went on Elena kept trying to call me but I didn't answer her, not after what she did.

"You know its hard to sleep when your phone is going off right?" Damon asked. I could tell he was getting mad. I know I just turned off my phone. I put my phone in my bag then laid back down in bed. I put my head on his shoulder and fell asleep.

A/N Sorry for such a short chapter and that it took so long to upload my internet was shut down. Please Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
